


vampires, ghosts and hypotheticals.

by xionia97



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Vampires, Ze/Zir Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), author is not good at writing horror tbh, kinda horror but then it just goes to wholesome family times, they/them pronouns for wensleydale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xionia97/pseuds/xionia97
Summary: One day, Adam and the Them thought it’d be fun to explore the long abandoned Tadfield Manor. A few days later, Adam notices some... changes.[on haitus - will be updating soon!]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	vampires, ghosts and hypotheticals.

Rumor has it that the manor near Tadfield Air Base is haunted. Not much is known about the manor, aside from that it was owned by a wealthy Baron in the mid 1600’s, as shown in the Doomsday Book. After that, it’s said that it was passed down from generation to generation. It was rebuilt once - from a small Norman style home to a grand Victorian manor. However, soon after it was rebuilt, it became abandoned, and nobody has inhabited or visited it since. 

Our story begins approximately 200 years later, in the 21st century and the year 2019. 

It was a lovely day in Tadfield. Always was. The temperature was just warm enough, the cool breeze danced and the sky was blue. Unlike the rest of England, Tadfield always had the right type of weather for that kind of year. Some people claimed it was witchcraft, others boiled it down to pure luck. 

Adam Young and his group of friends (along with, of course, Dog) are playing in the forest as usual. They’re walking to where they’ve set up a small set of swings. “You know,” Adam starts, grabbing the attention of the rest of the group, “I've heard that manor at the top of town is haunted. Those magazines Anathama gave me said so”

Pepper laughs, “Don’t be ridiculous, those are just stories. Folklore, stuff like that. Vampires aren’t real. Ghosts aren’t real” 

“Might be just a goth living there. They always like the dark” Wendsleydale shrugs 

“Oh, come on, Wendsleydale, do you really think that someone would _willingly_ live in _that_ house? Besides, it’s not even gothic architecture, it’s Victorian” Pepper sighed

“Same thing” Brian took a bite out of his oat biscuit, causing crumbs to fall everywhere. 

“No it’s not! Gothic was _way_ earlier than Victorian! And - hey - can I have a biscuit?” Pepper reached out to grab a biscuit out of the packet, but Brian pulled his arm away. 

While the two argued over snacks, Adam thought aloud, “I wonder what would happen if we took a look in there?” 

Wendsleydale was the only one to hear him, and they looked over at Adam in shock. 

“We are _not_ going into some creepy murder house”

Adam laughed, “What? Nobody will be there, it’s fine!”

* * *

It took a bit - no, a lot - of convincing the rest of the Them, but there they were, outside Tadfield Manor. The grounds were huge. It was located behind the air base, near some old farm fields.

The outside of it looked… decayed. 

Moss and Ivy grew on the outside walls, an old fountain was crumbed and the only water still in it was that from the rain, the grass was overgrown and the windows were shattered to pieces. Crows flew overhead and perched on the roof of the house. 

Some sort of symbol, or sign, was put above the door of each entrance and window. Perhaps it was just an odd choice of decoration, or maybe it was to ward of witches, or whatever the popular superstition was at the time. Maybe it was something else, who knows? But it certainly caught Adam’s eye, and he thought it was strange 

But something felt even more off. At least, to Adam, it did, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on what 

Something in the air felt wrong - a gut feeling, so to speak - as if something was lurking there. He could almost feel a million eyes fall on him as he stepped foot into the house grounds. 

“Maybe we should go back…” Adam trailed off, his eyes darting around the place to look for _any_ sign of movement. 

“It was your idea, Adam. Don’t chicken out now” Brian smiled and walked ahead of him. 

“Fine! But... we’re sticking together. I have a bad feeling about this place” Adam looked down at his shoes. 

“By the way,” Pepper looked over at the driveway near the second entrance to the house, on the left side, “Why's there a car here?” and indeed, in the direction where she was looking, there was an old black car, parked in place. 

“Eh you never know, someone might’ve just parked their car here. I mean why not? You can’t get a parking ticket, it’s private property” Brian said. 

“And trespassing. That’s the stupidest reason I’ve ever heard. What if someone actually lives here?” Pepper crossed her arms. 

“Like a goth?”

“Goths live in _normal_ houses. Besides, nobody's seen anyone enter or leave here, so I think it’s safe to say that nobody lives here. Maybe it was… whoever lived here last’s old car?” Adam suggested

“Well, it does look old so it’d make sense” Brian said. 

And so, the Them and Dog set foot into the house, and the crows squarked. 

The house was pitch black, due to the blackout curtains being hung up on every window. Pepper went to open as many as she could, and the room quickly became lighter. 

Oddly enough, there were no signs of dust anywhere. Not a single speck. The furniture was from the 17th century, clearly Victorian-style. It soon became clear that they were in a living room. Seats lined with cushions sat around a fireplace which seemed to be put out long ago. Bookshelves were filled to the brim with novels, but not a single bit of dust layed on any of them. It was a large room, but cozy and homely, if it wasn’t for the freezing temperatures that were certainly not typical for mid June, especially when the weather was so perfect outside. Connected to the living room was a large dining area, and a staircase was located on the right side of the living room. 

“I think Adam was right. I mean look at this place, there’s no dust anywhere. Totally weird” Wendsleydale brushed their finger over a coffee table, looking over at old copies of Jane Eyre and Frankenstein, “If it’s abandoned, why is it so clean?” 

Brian decided to walk up the stairs, slowly and Dog followed him. The rest of them watched, slowly, before beginning to follow.

And then, a thud from upstairs. And it wasn’t caused by Brian, either, he had just gotten up the stairs. 

They all froze, and another, louder, thud echoed through the house a few seconds later, followed by some quiet muffled talking from beyond the walls. 

“Shit!” Brian whispered, rushing down the stairs as quietly as possible as the others followed. They ran out of the house and out of the grounds and back into the forest. 

“Well,” Adam started, out of breath as he leaned against a tree, “That was - that was a thing”

“Do you think someone was in there?” Wensleydale asked. 

“Obviously! Now we’re gonna get done for trespassing!” Pepper whispered angrily

“I don’t think we will, Pepper. Besides, we don’t even know if whoever was there heard us” Adam sighed, “Still, that was… _really_ weird”

”Yeah... Do you reckon that the car we saw belonged to the people there?” Brian asked

”Well, I mean, yeah. Who else would it belong to? The US military?” Wensleydale rolled their eyes

”I thought it was just left here by whoever was here last... that car looks really, really old” Adam sighed, and the rest nodded in understanding.

When Adam returned home, he didn’t notice that his reflection in the mirror was slightly translucent. 

He did, however, notice his reflection was becoming increasingly translucent in the key stage three bathrooms at school. It was hard to not scream and cry at the realisation. 

_Am I disappearing?!_ Was his only panicked thought as tears fell down his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> would’ve set this in 2020 but uhhhh yea no
> 
> also this is rlly shite i’m sorry i thought it’d just b fun 2 write. i rlly should focus on my other wips but my hyperfixating adhd brain says no <3


End file.
